


Holiday

by SnowFlakeSunSet



Series: daisugaweek [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daisuga Week, M/M, Sofa cuddles, new year fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowFlakeSunSet/pseuds/SnowFlakeSunSet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi spends New Year with the Sugawara family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday

Daichi was spending New Year with Suga. It made sense because his parents would be out at a party and they didn’t want to leave him alone. The Sugawara family didn’t do much for New Year, they had a large dinner and then spent the evening together in the living room watching cheesy films. It was warm and happy and Daichi felt so at home and welcome. Suga’s parents had always been nice to him and they had excepted that he and Suga were dating much more easily than his own parents. They never made him feel unwelcome. 

He knew his parents liked Suga but they weren’t particularly open or warm people. Suga had mentioned once that he always felt like he was intruding whenever he was at Daichi’s so they tended to spend more time at the Sugawara house. 

“I’m making some more coco, would you like some more Daichi? Koushi?”

“Yes please mum.” Suga said with a smile from his place curled up against Daichi’s side. His slippered feet tucked up on the sofa beside him. He looked adorable, his large, fluffy jumper covered his hands and his pyjama bottoms had little cat faces on them. Daichi smiled up at Mrs Sugawara and nodded. She gently patted his shoulder as she passed him on her way towards the kitchen. Mr Sugawara was stood hunched over the TV changing the DVD. Suga’s parents had claimed the larger sofa for themselves leaving the smaller one for Daichi and Suga. The Sugawara’s were very cuddly. It had been a bit of a shock when Daichi had first arrived. Suga had lead him into the living room where his parents were already curled up together, softly arguing about what film to watch first. The clock on the wall above the TV said that it was twenty past ten. They would have enough time for one last film before the new year officially began. Hot breath on his neck was the only warning Daichi got before Suga’s lips descended, pressing soft kisses to his throat and up along his jaw bone. He turned capturing Suga’s lips with his own. They shared a soft smile before Mrs Sugawara drew their attention by placing their mugs down on the coffee table. Suga pounced on the steaming mug, moaning happily as he sipped the hot liquid. Daichi chuckled fondly and kissed Suga’s temple. He could get used to this very easily.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's a little short. It's also on tumblr. Please leave me a prompt for the final day of daisuga week.


End file.
